Beauty & The Beast
by Nightingale623
Summary: hitenkagome kagome knew the thunder demon Hiten was ruthless, but when a twist of fate occurs which lands the ruthless hiten in the future with the kind hearted kagome things just get more complicated for our time travelin' heroine kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**_BEAUTY & THE BEAST_**

**_Prologue_**

A lone figure shivered in a corner. The figure was Higurashi Kagome. She was huddled in the corner of her stone cell covered with a small fur pelt high in the reijuu-youkai mountain lair. Wide brown eyes stared into the far wall of the cell. ' Ok Higurashi, calm down, deep breaths… just because Hiten put a hole through his mates head doesn't mean he'll do it to you right?' her false cheeriness faded away as fast as Inuyasha could draw the tetsiaga. ' Oh face it girl' she told her self' you're hair tonic!' The thought of becoming miracle growth for hair for the youngest of the thunder brothers manten made her stomach squeeze uncomfortably. But the lingering thought of Inuyasha coming to her rescue was probably the only thing that kept from suffering through a nervous breakdown.

Hiten walked proudly down the wooden halls of his lair highly anticipating his upcoming battle with the human wench's beloved Inuyasha. Needless to say that the great hiten was not about to lose to the lover of a human. 'Heh' he thought, 'with the shikon jewel shards that pathetic _Inuyasha _will be slain in a matter of _minutes_!

His clothed feet made a soft patter sound against the smoothed wood of the hall. His clawed hand threw the shoji door open revealing the startled Higurashi Kagome. " Come wench, it's time to meet your beloved Inuyasha, and if you are lying I'll make sure you regret it with a slow and painful death!" venom dripped from every syllable as he smirked at her still slightly quivering form.

" The sheath is breaking!" cried myoga the flea as the battle between Inuyasha and the thunder brothers wore on. In a desperate attempt to help her comrade, Kagome and Shippou sprinted towards the fallen tetsiaga. ' Foolish mortals.' The youngest Reijuu-youkai thought as he saw their painfully obvious attempt to retrieve the sword for the hanyou. Manten opened his wide mouth a large burst of Lightening came forth striking the ground near Kagome and Shippou.

Inuyasha caught the tetsiaga with ease as Kagome threw it to him, he raised the mighty sword forged from his father's fang high above his head, as hiten flew nearer and nearer with a smug look upon his face. With one clench of his fists, one deep breath filling his lungs, one roar of adrenaline, anger, excitement, stress, and tension, and one giant swing of the mighty Tetsaiga, Inuyasha brought it down and across the reijuu-youkai, killing, as Kagome destroyed manten!

Or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

BEAUTY & THE BEAST

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the world of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does (she's so lucky!) if I did I would hire a mad scientist to bring hiten to life and keep him in my closet…FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Reijuu-youkai thunder demons**_

**Kagome sighed softly as the therapeutic waters of the hot spring worked at the tight and bunched muscles of her back. ' Inuyasha is going to have my head once he comes back to where ever he is, going to the hot springs after dark… not one of my smartest ideas, but hey I really, really needed a bath!' She cup a small amount of the steaming water in her hands and watched her reflections smile fade.' Oh who am I kidding, he's probably out with _Kikiyo_.' Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. It was mostly silent in the hotspring except for the whistling bamboo grove and the crickets and cicadas. Before she could relax totally the sound of swishing water broke her trance. ' Its just me' she thought, but the sound continued even though she stood perfectly still. Her heart quickened as she thought it might be another demon looking for a midnight snack' Woah there girl, I mean it could be miroku. Not hiding' she thought as she swam towards the sound and peeked around the boulder' with long black hair braided in a queue, with tanned skin, and red eyes.' She studied the figure soaking when realization hit her like a top of bricks ' oh, that's Hiten the demon Inuyasha killed a year ago. Wait Hiten? OH MY GOD IT'S HITEN!' she ducked down as quickly as she could wincing as she made a small splashing sound. Slowly she ducked under water and swam as quietly as she could to the shore.**

**Hiten smirked at the girls feeble attempts to be stealthy ' heh, herd her even before she came.' He gazed at her through the corner of his eye. They widened a centimeter as they recognized who she was. ' ITS THAT WENCH!' he snarled in his mind. He had an all too painful flashback at that moment.**

**Hiten lay bleeding on the cold ground the wound across his chest burned viciously, his could barely make out the picture of his dead brother, and the retreating forms of that scum hanyou and his bitch, he did not know how long he lay there bleeding. When he was at the brink of death another demon stumbled upon him, he recognized it was one from a clan of snake demons he often tormented with his brother. The demon cooed in an annoyingly high voice " Tsk, tsk and the great thunder demon hiten falls at the hand of a lowly hanyou." Hiten tried to glare at the smiling scaly face of the demon, but with his amount of blood loss it was amazing he was still alive. The snake demon reached into his haori and pulled out a small shard of the shikon jewel. " Obey Haruki and he shall save you life." Hiten nodded barely at the demon known as Haruki. Haruki placed the shard upon his chest and instantly the wound began to close. Muscle string began to weave intricate patters as veins and arteries closed once more. When the healing was done hiten sat up stiffly. " Remember your deal to Haruki do you" Hiten lazily looked at the snake demon and with the flick of the wrist severed the unlucky Haruki's head. He stood stiffly after giving his brother a proper burial. ' I'll get you hanyou and your human whore if it's the last thing I do!' her thought to him self.**

**Hiten donned his pants (or what ever you call what he wears) and jumped to Kagome's bank before she even reached their. He saw a head of black hair emerge from the water and instantly grabbed it. " Why, hello again bitch" he said maliciously.**

**Kagome gasped in pain as she was lifted into the air by her hair by the beast she was trying to escape. Winced and let out a stuttering cry " w-wait, you wouldn't kill a defenseless human would you?" ' Oh of course he would he's done it thousands of times' his feral grin answered her with out words. " B-but I'm in the nude" she watched as Hiten lowered his eyes that finally rested on her chest "P-P-PERVERT!" she screeched as she slapped him, or at least tried too, he let out a low threatening growl in response to her weak attack. "W-wait you want to find Inuyasha right/" that caught his attention " let me get dressed and I'll show you him please" ' oh kami please let this work!' finally she noticed it ' oh wow what a scar wait…. A SHIKON SHARD!'**

" **I'll show you him please" Hiten dropped the girl with little or no grace" if this has even the slightest traces of trickery, I'll snap your neck before you can even scream." He growled out. Her responding gulp, and the increasing scent of fear and unshed tears satisfied him in a sick way. ' This girl is smarter than she looks' he absent mindedly thought to him self as he turned for her to dress in those strange and overly exposing clothes of hers. He was confident that she wouldn't be stupid enough to run. He herd her shakily say, " I'm decent now" he turned and followed her threw a forest that reeked of humans and yes the stupid dog demon. He clenched and unclenched his claws as he waited for the battle he was seeking. He noticed the larger breath the wench took, tensing of her leg muscles, and how her eyes were trained on a moldy well not far from where they stood.**

' **Time for stage two of my " Kagome you better run like hell if this is going to work" plan' she took a big breath in screamed, "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And ran toward the bone eaters well. Hiten's enraged roar was all she need to keep her legs running and the sound of Inuyasha calling her name as he raced towards them with the Tetsaiga drawn was enough for her to have hope that this plan will work. 5,4,3,2,1,0 more feet before the well. She heard Inuyasha yell, and felt a vice like grip and looked up as jumped into the well. What she saw wasn't Inuyasha's face but the comatose figure of hiten, as the both tumbled towards the future.**

" **Damnit!' Inuyasha swore as he climbed back out of the well. "Why can't I go through!" he raced towards Kaede's hut for an answer**

"**HE DID WHAT!" exclaimed as she heard what happened between Hiten, Inuyasha and her surrogate sister. Miroku tried to sooth her frazzled nerves for once not acting lecherous. Kaede contemplated as Inuyasha impatiently paced. "Ye said he had a skikon jewel shard so, that explains why the demon got through, I think the shard also temporary canceled the portal to Kagome's time. If ye be patient it should be open in about a week." Inuyasha once again cursed. " But what about-"Sango tried to say, but miroku cut her off saying, " Kagome has strange and advanced technology in her time I'm sure she will be more than protected there." Sango held the whimpering Shippou closer, as the night wore on. **


	3. Chapter 3

_BEAUTY & THE BEAST_

_Disclaimer: sighs still don't own them_

Kagome groaned as she felt the protruding rock dig its self into her spine, she looked up to see an old wooden roof that confirmed that she was actually home. ' Ok time to take a hot bath and forget all about this ordeal' she struggled but could not lift the unknown wait upon her chest' what the?….. Great.' the heavy weight was none other than the very demon she tried to escape from…. Hiten. She wiggled and writhed until she managed to slide from up under him. 'Huh… the fall and travel must have knocked him out cold' she noted his even and deep breathing and relaxed facial expression. ' Should I leave him here…no that would let him loose on society, I highly doubt the police had delt with thunder demons.' She looked towards her house. ' If I keep in my room and don't let any one come in that might work, but my family this may have a temper but not like Inuyasha's.'. She thought to herself ' I know the shed, it has metal bars and its far enough from the house. Its perfect!'. She propped Hiten on her shoulder and half carried and half dragged him to the shed. She threw old blankets and sheets making a soft makeshift bed for and laid him upon it. She was tying the last arm to a metal pole when she saw his delicate. His skin was remarkably unblemished and uncalloused. 'Wow … you'd never know he was a worrier with soft hands like those.' She shook her head defiantly ' yeah and have you forgotten that millions had fallen at that hand you were admiring.' She scolded her self. " Kagome's back!" she heard Sota call as she walked out of the shed. She walked down to her dining room and sat with her family. " It's been a while since you at with us Kagome.' Kagome's mother stated before she started eating. Her family nodded in agreement. 5 minutes into the meal she heard Hiten wake with a roar. ' Think fast!' she thought and did the first thing she thought of. She shot up and yawned so loud it covered the sound of Hiten. "Are you ok Kagome?" her mother asked. CRASH! Kagome slammed her hands painfully hard unto the table " why yes mother I'm just so full of energy" she plastered a fake smile on her face as she said that. Suddenly the radio blasted. Kagome distracted her family by jumping up and clapping her hands while trying to dance. She's never really been good at dancing. " Hahahaha I just got one of the clap on, clap off radio's!" she continued to clap hoping the radio would stop. " I guess you have to clap a lot to turn it off, strange technology you kids use today." Her grandfather noted when the sound finally shut off. Kagome quickly scarffed her food and ran to the shed leaving bewildered family behind.

**Hiten awoke to the smell of musty mildew that made his nose wrinkle in disgust. His keen eyes took in his surroundings. He saw a broom, blankets on which he laid upon, jars of preserved food, and an odd cyndicular thing. (The radio). He tried to wiggle his hands to get feeling once more in them, but only to find they were tied to iron beams. " THAT WENCH!" he roared. He thrashed around but no matter how hard he tried he only managed to severely bend and twist them. ' That witch must have placed a spell upon me!' he concluded. In anger and frustration he kicked a nearby shelf knocking the radio onto the floor and on. He winced as the loud object screeched (or at least to his ears) " A TASTE OFF YOUR LIPS AND I'M ON THE RUN. YOU'RE TOXIC STATIC SLIPPING UNDER" he kicked the foreign object in panic and startlement until he broke it in half. He stopped struggling and started snarling when he smelt the detestable yet delectable scent of human fear and her own scent of Sakura petals.**

**Kagome froze at the sound of the angry demon. ' Oh come on Inuyasha is more of a demon then him!' she thought as she entered the shed with spare food and drink. She reached up and pulled the string that lit up one hanging light bulb. Hiten sat there glaring at her. She forced her heart to calm down and prayed that she wouldn't flinch. She gazed at the mangled bars that held the enraged demon inside the shed. ' Maybe since he's so far in the future he lost some of his strength.' She sat a foot away from him. " Here you must be hungry...um… I guess I could uh feed it to-" Hiten interrupted her growling out " get away from me witch! You reek of sweat and human stench." Kagome flushed at the sudden insults. **

" **If you hate it here why don't you just break ou-"**

" **Idiot human girl, can't you see those damned charm that keep me trapped in here!"**

**Indeed, she saw the charms her grandfather placed and actually got to work. She stared in astonishment. Recovering quickly and under the watchful eye of the demon she quickly reached over and untied him then sprinted and locked the door. " I'll pick up the dishes when you cool off… until then stay put." Came her muffled voice. " Don't tell me orders you damn bi-." It was too late she had already left.**

Thanks for reading 

**The nightingale**


	4. Chapter 4

_BEAUTY & THE BEAST_

_Chapter: 4_

_**Disclaimer: sobs I still don't own any of the characters as of yet!**_

_**Kuso $h!t**_

Hiten rubbed his sore wrists until feeling slowly, but surely, returned to them. He stood up and walked to the door. Cautiously he touched it lightly. As expected electricity like aura erupted around the demon's appendage giving if a sharp shock. He let out a curse "Kuso!" he ignored the grumbling in his stomach. Though food was a necessity for a demon they could often go a week with out it. He hadn't eaten in 10 days. With a grumble he sat down in huff and picked up the chopsticks. He stared at the strange stringy food that was labeled a ramen. Tentatively he slurped up a small amount broth running down his chest. It was good! ' I guess the wench has 1 redeeming factor to her, she can cook.' He thought as he tried to smirk and eat at the same time. He finished his meal in a hurry enjoying the warm feeling it left in his stomach and the good taste in his mouth. He flopped back down onto the pile of blankets. Finally he placed the scent that kept him feeling drowsy it was the scent of that damned girl. He unconsciously inhaled as much of the soft fragrance he could. It left him feeling warm and contempt so with a full stomach and the sleep inducing coziness of Kagome's scent hiten finally relaxed and was lulled to sleep.

' Must hurry, must hurry' was the only words as she raced down stairs. She quickly stuffed an omelet into her mouth as she tied her red tie that goes with her school uniform. She dashed towards the shed, "Kagome! School is this way!" Sota yelled from the entrance. " You go ahead!" she called back. She quietly unlocked the sheds rusty door, wincing as it let out a high pitched groan. She scooped up the empty ramen container a plastic cup. Threw them into a wastebasket, and smiled when she got them both in from such a large distance away. She was about to leave when she noticed the dried ramen broth staining Hiten's chin and cheek. Carefully, Kagome reached into her for once not over stuffed bag and pulled out her handkerchief. She wetted the tip of the cloth with her tongue. Bad hygiene was unfortunately one of her pet peeves. She got down on her knees, careful not to wake the sleeping demon, and gently wiped of the stain. She let out a sigh of relief when he didn't wake up. As she was about to get up and leave she let out a surprised "eep!" when hiten rolled over onto his side pinning her partially beneath him.

Hiten slept in a dreamless. ' There it is again the scent' he thought to himself. ' Is it … that gir- no it could never be!' He was in that half awake half-asleep state when he felt her brush a damp rag across his chin and cheek. ' Why…why is she caring for me? I've done nothing but insult, threaten, and nearly killed her. So why is she being so… kind to me?' he rolled over knowing that he would pin her. When she made a startled sound he could not help to smile into the crook of her neck. ' Ah… that scent so… it is her, how could a human smell so good?' he frowned when he felt her wriggle away and was tempted to grab her to study her more. This lowly human had actually managed to pique curiosity. That's when he cracked an eye open to see another human that had the same coal black hair obviously a sibling of the girl.

" Kagome my school has a late start, some one flooded the bathroo- hey who's he, is he another demon!" Sota exclaimed. Kagome whip around so fast she swore she got whiplash. "S-Sota um…uh… this is h-hiten." She nervously stated. She explained how he got here and who he was. " So he isn't a real good demon like Inuyasha?" Sota asked while eyeing that supposed sleeping form of hiten. " Yes, and since you have late start and I don't can you tell mom and grandpa so they don't accidentally walk in here." Sota nodded as Kagome rushed to school.

_Thanks for reading_

_The Nightingale_


	5. Chapter 5

_Beauty & The Beast_

Chapter 5

Kagome sighed, just as she expected after a long school day of receiving kind but useless gifts from Hojo, she was corned and dragged to the nearest WacDonalds. So here she was slurping at her shake knowing the question Eri was 5 seconds of asking her. " So Kagome, how's that bad-tempered, homicidal, cheating boyfriend of yours?" Eri questioned nonchalantly. " Oh come on, girls he's not that bad!" Kagome said as she waved her hand dissmisivley. ' Here I am again, defending Inuyasha's butt.' she sighed in her mind. Her three friends just looked at her in that knowing way. Struggling to form some defending words for Inuyasha's sake she blurted out, " Hey he's not as Hi-" she quickly covered her mouth with her hand after realizing her slip of the tongue she had made. Quickly her friends leaned in closer. " Hi- who?" they all asked in unison. Kagome lost her dismissal words when she stared into her friends' glares. " Uh…um… h-his name is hiten." She mumbled, but was loud enough for them to hear. " Hiten…he sounds rich." Yuka thought out loud. " So tells what this hiten guy looks like." Eri said, "and what he's like!" chimed Ayumi. " Um well…he has red eyes-."Kagome said before she was interrupted. " They must be contacts right!" Ayumi exclaimed. " Th-that's right, well he has long black hair tied in a queue, long fingers lean but muscular arms and well, for a guy he's…very pretty" Kagome smiled as her friends guffawed at her statement of hiten being pretty. " So what's he like" Eri coaxed trying to figure out more about the mystery man. Kagome thought about and began to speak while nibbling on her fries, " well, he's arrogant, cocky, rude, and a little on the violent side!"

** Just then Hiten suffered from a fit of sneezing**

" So he's just like Inuyasha but without the cheating." All three friends deadpanned. Eri sighed when she spoke " Face it Kagome, you're attracted to emotionally challenged guys." Kagome face turned as red as the ketchup falling from her burger. " I-I'm NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM!" she practically yelled, earning a few stares. ' Or am I, he is handsome, and he is quite cute when he sleeping, and he's loyal to those he cares about… ah! What am I thinking this is the murderous hiten I am thinking about!' she quickly excused her self and ran home to think over some thing, and to try to control her blush.

When some one is talking behind your back people say you'll suffer from a sneezing fit!

Thanks for reading 

_**The Nightingale.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome looked down upon her feet; thoughts of what she had said earlier still rang in her head. Was she attracted to Hiten? She shook her head furiously; no she would never be even slightly interested in that murderous bastard! She ran up the step to at a time to the Higurashi shrine above. She stomped over to the shed where the spoken thunder demon was cooped up. She threw the door open and glared inside. Her glare instantly left her face at what she saw. Hiten sat the backed into a corner o the shed his knees were brought to his chest as he glared at her in return. "Hiten! What's wrong are you okay!" kagome worriedly called out to him, rushing to kneel by his side. Hiten looked at her and then said "I need to urinate." Kagome's face fell she sat there for a minute just soaking in what she he said and then, with a snort, she busted out laughing. And she kept laughing until she had led him to the bathroom door. "Okay Hiten here you go just do your business and we'll eat lunch and try to get to the past today I feel lucky." She closed the door and waited for him to come out once he was done. After five minutes kagome started to feel just a little confused. Didn't he have to go? Why didn't she hear the flush, or him moving around? Cautiously she knocked on the door. " Hiten are you alright?" when no answer came she gently creaked the door open to see Hiten , with his hands hovering above his pants line starring at the white contraption know as a toilet. "What's wrong Hiten I thought you needed to go?" kagome asked still confused. "I…I do but where do I go which hole?" which hole indeed he looked to the three holes, the sink, the shower, and the toilet. Kagome couldn't stop her self and let out a slip of a small string of giggles. " W-What the hell is so funny!" Hiten roared with the sting of him being embarrassed in front of the girl he originally captured, but then ended up being the capture. "Oh that's right you didn't have toilets back in your time!" kagome laughed while she tried to explain how to work the mysterious toilet.**

**Hiten was relieved when the wench finally came back from where ever she went off to during the week. He was sure he couldn't hold it in much longer. As she led him to where he could relieve himself he had to clench his claws together to keep himself from ripping her apart, at least that's what he wanted to do but he knew even though he'd never admit it he wouldn't be _that_ harsh on her, as she kept giggling to herself causing his cheeks to unconsciously heat up. When she closed the door to leave him some privacy, he just stood there. Which hole was he supposed to use. The dumb bitch forgot to tell him which one! After a while she knocked and came in. he explained his dilemma and much to his anger, and embarrassment, she stared that damn light hearted giggling again. Not that he found the sound _too_ unpleasant, he just wish he wasn't the cause of it in this specific situation. He barely paid enough attention as she explained the working of the toilet, just enough to catch the words the bowl like hole , aim for the water , flush by the silver handle. And put the seat down. Once she had left him to his privacy once more he successfully hit the target, out the seat down, and when he reached over to flush he got a surprise he wasn't expecting. When the water swirled, creating such a racket he honestly thought he had jumped of his skin, he let out a cry. Kagome burst through the door blushing as she saw the demon clutching his pants around his hips as he tried to tie the sash around them once more while backing away from the frightening toilet. "wench what kind of sorcery is this!' he cried out in anger ,nervousness, and startle ment with that oh so annoying blush once again trying to tint the cheek of his tanned skin once more. She led him down stairs into the kitchen where she handed him a bowl of instant ramen, which help sooth his frazzled nerves, and fill his growling stomach. He slurped at it huffily as she explained the workings of the flushing motion and that sound was normal. "Ya know," she said staring at her ramen smiling lightly, "believe it or not… I was really worried when you cried out like that." Hiten stopped slurping for a moment to stare at the contemplating girl, no young woman, in front of him. By the way she acted so sweet and kind to him, most of the time mind you, to him you would never know they were enemies once and probably still are once the reach the past again. With a snort he bagn slurping at the noodles once more.' Nevertheless once we reach my own time once more, I'll fulfill my revenge on Iuyasha for the death of marten, and kill his companions along with the wench.' Though he tried to squash the feeling, his stomach clenched unbearably tight at the thought of the human in front him and her death by his hands. "I am not hungry any more." he deadpanned and left to the shed leaving his half eaten ramen spilt on the floor when he hit the table as he left.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys its been like what…6 years since I started writing my hiten and kagome fic. Im a college student now ( busy!) but I stumbled upon my old and read my story ( boy I wasn't a very good writer back then lmao)

I'll try to update though because I'm in the mood for some hiten loving!


End file.
